Catfight
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: When two conflicting personalities come together, these things happen. When the combatants are two violent-tempered kunoichi, however, a catfight is a totally different story. In a good way.


This is just a steamy little romp between our favorite red-heads. Enjoy~

**-Catfight-**

Having Tayuya and Karin coexisting in the same place for an extended period of time was a huge mistake on Orochimaru's part—even if it _was _a temporary living arrangement.

Something about the two immutable, headstrong personalities being in close quarters made already explosive tempers even shorter and, by the second day of their roommate…hood, the two had developed a reputation for loud, oftentimes expletive-laden arguments that tended to escalate to blows—to the point that the rest of the Sound Four avoided Tayuya completely when Karin was anywhere near.

All that aside, their catfights had never been quite as bad as this one.

Neither could recall how it had started at that exact moment, but several things had been pushed aside, upended, and otherwise destroyed, crashes and thuds punctuating especially violent moments in the escalating squabble.

The two were a whirl of flame-coloured hair until, finally, Tayuya pinned the taller girl, smirking victoriously despite the cut on her cheek and the harsh, uneven breaths that left her. Her tunic had been torn at the collar, the fabric drooping limply to reveal the lacy black bra she wore beneath it, and there was a dark bruise already forming on her thigh just below the bottom of her black cloth shorts.

Not that Karin was in much better condition: the bite marks on her throat and shoulders had been joined by new scratches and red welts, the lavender top she normally wore having been slashed to ribbons at some point long ago; her left eye was clamped shut and her nose bloodied as the result of a sudden headbutt.

"You broke my glasses, you bitch!" Not that her vision was particularly bad—but still!

"Like I give a shit?"

Karin brought her knee up sharply, managing to catch the younger kunoichi off-guard and ramming it into her stomach; the moment that iron grip slackened, the older girl was pummeling her opponent's midsection, a deep satisfaction filling her when she felt a rib snap.

The tables had turned, and now Karin was the one with the upper hand, towering over the other red-head and pinning both her wrists above her head with a single hand.

"Now we're even."

"What're you stupid?" Her eyes flashed yellow as dark, jagged lines of ink crawling across her pale skin and Karin actually flinched, her unique ability to see chakra allowing her a glimpse of the savage energy that writhed within that lithe frame. "How the fuck could this even remotely be considered _even_?"

She struck the younger girl across the face, crimson gaze markedly unimpressed. "Learn some decorum."

"Says the ill-mannered skank."

"Loud-mouthed, arrogant ass."

"Ignorant piece of trash." She spat at the ground near their feet, saliva mixed with blood.

Before she could hit the vulgar young woman again, Karin found herself yelping as Tayuya lunged forward and bit the juncture where her neck and shoulder met; the girl glowed green, as per usual, with the healing technique, the pieces of the her busted rib sealing together seamlessly.

What _wasn't _a normal part of the routine was the hushed, satisfied sound that escaped the med-nin before she could catch it.

The sudden silence was deafening.

"Tayuya—"

"Oh holy shit, you _get off_ on that? I should have known."

There was something about her expression that scared—_intrigued_—Karin and she took a step backwards, allowing the younger kunoichi to gain the upper hand once again.

This time, she wouldn't be losing it.

The taller girl retreated until the backs of her knees hit the edge of something—Tayuya's bed, she realized. When had they ended up in her room?—and she lost her balance, falling onto her ass on the plush surface. "Why are you—"

"Shut it, bimbo. I'm going to teach you to keep your filthy mitts off of my shit—right here, right now."

Right… That was what this was about: the med-nin had somehow made the mistake of touching the flute that the sole female member of the Sound Four used for the majority of her jutsu. Upon the red-head's rather foul-mouthed berating, the older kunoichi's temper had flared and, rather than just leave with a bad taste in her mouth, she had challenged her roommate.

The very same roommate who was now looming over her vulnerable form, that dangerous, calculating gleam in chestnut orbs sending a shiver—one that wasn't quite fearful, wasn't quite excited—down Karin's spine.

Adrenaline had filled her during their brawl, but now it was fading and the kunoichi became aware of a heated ache that wasn't emanating from her battered muscles.

What was it about pain that made the medical-nin's body respond so, well, _responsively_?

Tayuya grabbed a handful of long red hair, yanking the older girl's head back and smirking when Karin gasped, crimson eyes becoming glossy, unfocused.

This could be fun.

* * *

"_Fuck…!_" Karin moaned, spine arching sharply upwards as painted nails dragged along her ribs, pressing hard enough to leave red welts on pale skin. Teeth grazed over the hypersensitive skin of her throat and she tilted her head, physically asking for more even as she silently berated herself for giving into the bitch's admittedly skillful advances.

She didn't know how Tayuya had so quickly managed to strip her down to nothing but a pair of cotton panties and bind her hands above her head in such a way that she couldn't move them and she would have been impressed had her mind not been absolutely melting.

"I have to admit," the red-head was saying in her ear, hot breath fanning out over her skin and making her shiver. "You've got a pretty sweet body."

"Unn…"

A laugh burst from Tayuya, scaring the other girl with both its volume and unexpectedness. "Why am I not surprised that this turns you on, too? You probably like being spanked—am I right?"

The mere thought of being bent over by the younger kunoichi… The red-head scowled, frustrated by how much of a traitor her body was being without her consent. "Shut the fuck up."

She did as she was told, her lips curving into a cocky smile as she hefted the weight of Karin's breasts, roughly tweaking rosy nipples and earning an ecstatic whimper. When she grazed her teeth over delicate collarbones scarred by previous healing ventures, hands still forcibly toying with pale, malleable mounds, the other red-head moaned throatily, an admittedly alluring sound that sent heat pooling between Tayuya's thighs.

Not that she'd ever let her ill-tempered teammate know about it.

"Heh. Think I can make you scream my name like a bitch?"

It took a moment for the crass, smug question to register. "Fuck yourself," Karin spat, her face uncomfortably hot. She hated that unflappable self-assuredness almost as much as she was inexplicably attracted to it.

A woman's heart was a curious (confused) thing.

"I think you'd rather I fucked _you_." With that, she pulled a kunai from the pouch strapped to her thigh and sliced through the fabric of the bound red-head's underwear, tossing the ruined scraps of cloth to the ground. She smirked at the odd mixture of disbelief and arousal in narrowed crimson eyes, pointedly holding that gaze as she ghosted her fingertips over a pronounced hip bone, strafing towards a strip of red curls.

They were wet to the touch; the moment she made contact, a tremor ran the length of Karin's body and the older girl swore again.

Why the hell was she so wet?!

"I swear, if you tell any of your dumbass boyfriends about this, I—_Ah… Mm…!_"

Tayuya rolled her eyes, slick heat coating her fingertips as she thrust them shallowly into the other kunoichi's entrance. "Sorry, didn't catch that." She stopped. "Try again?"

"… Bitch."

"Thank you." The younger woman sat up, wiping her hand clean on her shorts as she slid up Karin's body. "Tell ya what. You promise me that you'll move out by week's end and I'll let you get off."

"_What?!_ Be reasonable."

"I think that's pretty reasonable."

"I fucking live here."

"And so do I—with you, unfortunately."

Karin released a frustrated growl, her hips twitching impatiently. "You can't be serious."

Tayuya looked thoughtful, her gaze flicking towards the movement. She rested a hand on the pale curve of a hip, drumming her fingertips. "I'm a reasonable woman. We can compromise."

"I don't intend to do _anything _you say!"

"You sure about that?"

A thigh slid between hers, providing delicious friction, and the med-nin purred, moving eagerly against it. At the response, a hand smoothed its way down her body.

"No more of that chasing after Sasuke bullshit. You need a fuck, you come to me."

Well _that _was an interesting demand. That hand cupped Karin's breast fully, warm and knowing.

"When I say "jump," you ask me how damn high."

Pinch, tweak, tug.

"You're going to be doing a lot of chores around here, by the way. I hate how your shit is always strewn all over."

Lips brushed against the shell of her ear and she could feel the way her wetness was spreading over Tayuya's thigh—thankfully, she didn't have the presence of mind to be embarrassed by that fact.

"And those snacks in the kitchen are _mine_—even the fat ass knows that."

Nip, lick, grind.

"Got that?" She pulled away completely, and Karin released a strangled, incredulous sound, the fine hairs on her skin standing on edge as the waves of pleasure that had been assailing her came crashing to an almost painful halt.

"Yes! Fine! Whatever!"

To which the younger girl gave that infuriatingly smug smirk and, without preamble, slid four fingers into the depths of soft heat; the submissive red-head could only moan wantonly, spreading her legs as far as they would go to encourage further contact. At some point, a thumb pressed against her clit, rubbing with each powerful thrust, and she nearly screamed.

_OhKamiohKamiohKami... _

She was close—so fucking close—to the agonizing peak of pleasure. If Tayuya kept pounding that one spot just _so_—Karin angled her hips and the penetration was godly; perfection; awe-inspiring. She was literally left breathless by the pleasure that paralyzed her senses for what felt like an eternity, but was in fact a brief moment.

"The fuck are you doing in my room, fatty?" Tayuya snapped suddenly, pulling the older kunoichi back from the edge of glorious release with the sharpness of her tone.

Jirobo was standing in the doorway, a shocked expression on his round face. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but then it just hung stupidly agape.

"Well?" the red-head demanded, not pausing in her actions or attempting to hide Karin's nakedness from view. For her part, the med-nin didn't—couldn't—think to complain, her hips thrusting feverishly as she tried to reclaim the intense sensations that were dancing teasingly out of her reach.

"I… Um…"

"I'm over here, fucker. Eyes off the girl." There was a possessiveness in her snarl that made Kirin's inner muscles clench eagerly, a particularly loud moan leaving her.

The husky young shinobi turned an unhealthy shade of pink. "O-Orochimaru wants you."

"I'll be down in five," she said dismissively, turning her gaze back to the writhing, ecstatic kunoichi. "Oh, and fatso?" she said when the boy turned to leave. "You come in here again and I'll cut off your dick and shove it up your ass."

The venom in her tone was reflected in the steady in and out motion of her fingers and one particularly powerful thrust had Karin begging, "Right _there_… _Yes_…!"

"S-sorry." The pink had graduated to a painful crimson and he quickly turned tail and fled.

"Looks like my "boyrfriends" are gonna know anyway," Tayuya said cheerfully. "So how about you scream nice and loud for me—let them know who's boss?"

Wait, what?

A devious twist of deft fingers coupled with the pain-pleasure of teeth sinking firmly into the pale skin of her throat was all Karin needed for her world to fly to pieces, a throaty, jubilant cry leaving her as her eyes rolled back in her head, toes curling.

… Damn the bitch was good.

* * *

Jirobo was walking awkwardly down the hall when the elated howl of "_TAYUYA…!" _came from the room he had just fled. On either side of him, doors were flung open and two other teenagers stuck their heads out.

"The hell was that?" the dark-skinned young man—Kidomaru—to the left demanded, expression awed. "Did Karin finally kill Tayuya?"

"One can only hope…" Sakon, the pale-skinned, silver haired youth to the right, snorted. He turned his head to look at his orange-haired teammate and Jirobo caught sight of the second head that was his brother, Ukon. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing," he sighed, continuing on his way to his own room—very in need of a cold shower and a fap.

Arrogant, violent bitch was _always _getting what she wanted.

**-Fin-**


End file.
